


All Your Curves and All Your Edges

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Fluff, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all Sif has done and seen, she can't help but be nervous before she and Natasha go out to eat with the guys.  Thankfully, Natasha is more than willing to help her in any way she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Curves and All Your Edges

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who prompted me asking for more Siftasha smut, I hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing it--these girls are just too adorable, bless them. Thanks for reading!

It wasn't often that Sif got nervous.  She’d faced down enemies three times her size in the past, gone to Jotunheim with Thor and their friends without any sort of backup or plan to speak of, Hel, she’d made her way onto Muspelheim all by herself to steal back a sword she’d lost in a bet, but as she smoothed out the deep navy dress and found her hands to be shaking she couldn’t help but realize that yes, she was nervous.  She had no reason to worry about eating with the other Avengers, but as it was the first time she and Natasha had ever been--had agreed that--.  

“By the nine pull yourself together,” she snarled to her pale reflection, pinching her cheeks to draw some color to them and shifting in the heels that Jane Foster had lent her.  She wasn’t sure she much liked them, but she wanted to look nice, to look presentable.  To look perfect.  She owed Natasha so much for all the help she’d given her at growing accustomed to Midgardian life, and for how patient she’d been when describing the normal day-to-day of her world, the least Sif could do was to look lovely enough for her.  

The knock on the door made her jump.  She, Sif, the Warrioress, who’d fought off the raiders of Vanaheim and the scourge of the nine realms, reduced to trembling at the mere thought of a visitor when she looked like this.  Her hands shook as she ran them through her hair, trying to smooth them further out, before she wobbled towards the door and opened it.  Natasha’s blue eyes widened when she caught sight of her girlfriend in the doorway, full lips spreading into a surprised grin.  

“Oh, wow.  Sif.”

“Please don’t tell me I look ridiculous because I had a difficult enough time deciding on this one, and the zipper is a pain in the ass to get.”  She turned around, unable to tell whether she’d gotten it all the way up in the back.  “Please tell me it’s there.”  

Nat’s face softened as she nodded, and stood on her tip toes to kiss Sif on the cheek, making sure not to mess up her lover’s make up. “You look gorgeous, Sif.  You didn’t have to go through the trouble--.”

“No, no.  It’s fine,” she said, nodding quickly and stepping backwards, nearly tripping as a result.  She’d gotten more compliments than she could count at how graceful her footwork on the battlefield was and in the training ring, but there?  The bloody heels would be the death of her.  

Norns she was in over her head.  What was she doing?  

She heard Natasha follow her in and her heart kept up the jitters, dancing to a rogue pipe that kept Sif on her toes with anxiety.  

“Are you nervous?”

“No,” she said, though she knew she responded far too quickly for her words to be credible.  “I simply haven’t worn heels--well, like these--in a long time.”  Ever.  All she’d ever donned were the tall boots she fought in, and how she longed for the familiarity of them now.  It would bring her some comfort at least.  She sighed and kept her back to Natasha as she stood in front of her sparse vanity, looking over the jewelry she’d managed to borrow to match the plunging blue gown.  Her fingers ghosted over the pearls and with unsteady fingers she wrapped them around her neck, cursing as she tried--and failed, repeatedly--to hook the clasp.  Strong, callus-covered fingertips covered hers, as Natasha brought her lips to the back of Sif’s neck and kissed her before hooking the necklace together.  

“You know they all love you already.  There’s no reason to be nervous.”   Natasha’s voice was soft, sweet in Sif’s ear, warming her from the inside and strengthening her bones.  Or at least she thought they did, but when she tried to turn around her knees buckled slightly.  

“Fuck,” Sif cursed, closing her eyes in frustration, shifting so that she could hoist herself up on the corner of her vanity, giving her already aching feet a break.  This was ridiculous.  Beyond preposterous.  

Natasha took her face between her hands and forced Sif’s eyes to meet hers.  “Hey.  Stop freaking out,” Natasha said, rubbing Sif’s cheek with one of her thumbs before kissing her again.  “It’s just dinner.  And we’ve got time before hand.”  Her gaze skirted up towards the clock in the left of the room.  Sif took the second to give her lover’s outfit a quick look over.  She, too, had decided on a dress, though it was tighter, deep red in color with a high hem on the front and low in the back that emphasized her shapely curves.  It was enough to make Sif’s mouth water.  “We’ve got half an hour.  I’ve got an idea to calm you down,” Natasha promised as her attention turned back to the pale goddess in front of her.  

“Don’t you dare ruin my dress,” Sif said, the words popping out before she could consider how ridiculous it was that she said it.  Nat seemed to think the same, and the laugh that came from her lips was light hearted and easy, cut off only by her pressing her lips to Sif’s throat, sucking gently on the sweet spots she’d found in their many months of coupling.  Sif relaxed under her affection, felt one of Natasha’s hands slide her skirt up inch by inch.  Her other hand massaged Sif’s breast through the fabric, even as her fingertips skirted upwards towards Sif’s core.  Fingers rubbed up against the slick covered silk of Sif’s panties and she moaned in Nat’s ear, turning her head to the side to nibble at the top of Natasha’s earlobe.  

“How--do you know--exactly what to do--to make me feel better?”  Sif gasped for breath, two of Natasha’s fingers spreading her open and covering themselves in the slick of her arousal just as Natasha shifted the fabric covering Sif’s breasts to the side so she could take a nipple into her mouth.  The assassin simply hummed in contented pleasure as she flicked the bud with her tongue and added slight pressure with her teeth, just enough to make Sif tremble.  

“Because I care for you.  And your happiness,” Natasha murmured once she pulled her lips away from Sif’s breast, kissing the underside of the soft, supple skin, moving her face closer to the other breast as she added a third finger.  Sif’s hips rocked with the movement of Natasha’s fingertips.  “And I want to make you happy.  Tonight will go well,” she promised, going silent as she sucked on the warrioress’ skin, the portion that would be covered by the azure fabric when it was repositioned, and Sif’s back arched.  Nat’s thumb joined to rub her clit soon after, coloring Sif’s cheeks as she panted and whimpered beneath her.  “And once we’re back in the room I’ll hold you close,” a kiss to her skin.  “Slowly unzip that gorgeous dress and help you out of it.”  Her tongue rolled around Sif’s nipple.  “Lay you down on the mattress and hike on that new strap on we bought.  Then I’ll fuck you into the mattress.  Does that sound good?”  The words were punctuated by the movement of her fingers, rolling forward in a movement that insinuated she wanted Sif to come closer, and in fact bringing her closer to coming as her fingertips massaged the tissue of her g-spot.  Sif’s lips parted in a shouted moan, hands clawing at the wood of the vanity as she felt her orgasm rip through her.  Her thighs trembled as she bucked her hips into Natasha’s hand, her head thrown forward, black curls spilling onto her shoulders as her eyes met Natasha’s.  The red head kept her gaze, grinning as she trailed her lips upwards and captured Sif’s own in a bruising kiss, one that drew what scant breath Sif had had from her body.  

She relaxed, and Natasha withdrew her hand from underneath Sif’s dress, bringing her fingers to her lips and cleaning them off one by one, removing each from her mouth with a satisfied pop after she’d ensured she’d finished with it.  It would’ve made Sif moan if she had enough breath, and with glassy, lust-filled eyes she watched as Natasha took her other hand and shifted, pulling her own panties off, soaked with her arousal.  

“Damn.  Guess I’ll have to go without.  Perhaps we can find some excuse to take time during dinner to powder our noses,”  Natasha proposed, winking even as Sif rolled her eyes, pretending to look scandalized.  

“You want your friends to think I’m a loose woman.  I’m hurt, Natasha.”  

“Oh Sif, you’re only that way for me, and they know that.”  Nat promised, her grin broad as she pressed her soft body against Sif’s, sharing the taste of the Asgardian between the both of them.  

A knock on the door some five minutes later told them the others were ready to go, and after some quick shuffling they left the room hand in hand, fingers threaded together, Sif steady as she took Natasha’s lead.  

 

 


End file.
